


Opens Up Her Eyes

by Rubynye



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek XI
Genre: Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not use it for pleasure once in awhile?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opens Up Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Ariadne/Gaila, learn"

"In here, your power is infinite," Gaila says, tilting her head curiously. "Why not use it for pleasure once in awhile?"

Ariadne opens her mouth and promptly blushes, heat blooming in her cheeks and nape, tingling along the upper rims of her ears. "We're not that kind of outfit," she insists, but Gaila just smiles, wide and shining, and reaches up towards the sky above them, a broad expanse of clear purple spangled with twinkling stars. Delicately, she pinches one between thumb and forefinger, and Ariadne envisions those green fingertips pressing around her nipple and blushes even harder; Gaila's smile widens to a grin, her eyes narrowing to mischevious blue glints as she plucks the star from the sky.

"It's a bad idea to violate physics," Ariadne says, someone else's words rolling down her tongue and falling out of her mouth as her breath comes faster, as Gaila rolls a sparkling white star around on her palm. "It alerts the subject that they're inside a dream..."

"Yeah, it does." Gaila sounds cheerfully unimpressed. "In the sort of work that unimaginative boss of yours wants. But for fun?" The star pulses on her palm, floating up a centimeter or two, swelling more on each flare. "For fantasy? The sort of experiences money can't buy?" Someone walks by at the edge of Ariadne's sight, momentarily drawing her gaze, because he's also green. The skintones of the people strolling around the square have shifted, from familiar pinks, tans and browns to greens and blues, oranges and reds; their clothing's no longer ordinary sober tunics and trousers but gauzy flutters, leather boots and bandoliers, artfully tattered bodysuits and sometimes not much more than flashing smiles as they stride past, glancing at Ariadne.

Gaila's populating the dream.

The people spiral closer, brighter smiles, barer skins, flashing jewelry and outstretched hands. "Any sensation," Gaila says, and her voice echoes from the sky; Ariadne glances up, willing her racing pulse to even out, fighting the surge of panic as the people grip her arms and touch her face, and all she sees of Gaila are long sleek legs like palm-tree trunks and a broad red skirt like a sail. "Any desire," booms all around Ariadne, Gaila's laughter crackling like thunder as she stands tall as a redwood, her distant face hidden by garnet clouds. "Any experience."

Bodies press in on Ariadne, but -- they're not attacking her, they're enwinding her, embracing her. She gasps as arms wind sinuously around her, legs entangle sleekly with hers, and she's lifted, turned too gently for the shift to kick her, laid down on soft grass; the whole square's alive with surging plants, the buildings now ivy-hung ruins. Voices whisper and giggle in Ariadne's ears, mouths and fingers stroke her as her clothes melt away, and her heart hammers against a hand pressing gently on her chest, her breasts bare each side of its wrist as lips close over her nipples and brush her cheeks and eyelids.

"Oh," Ariadne gasps, as hands stroke her thighs apart and tip her head back, mouths sucking hot kisses on her collarbones and calves and behind her ears, her skin catching fire in a hundred spots and her blood surging to the boil. "Oh, oh my God..."

A thousand laughs diminuendo into one, the buildings crumble like sugar in water, giving way to a flowery meadow, all the arms and legs and waists and lips coalesce into Gaila tucked beside Ariadne, lying in the crook of her arm, hand over her heart and lips on her ear. "You can have anything here," Gaila murmurs, her eyes bluer than the sky brightening above them. "All you have to do is dream it."

Ariadne reaches for Gaila, clutches her, squeezes her supple waist as she pulls her close, watching her smile, wanting everything. "Show me more," she murmurs over Gaila's berry-ripe lips, a timeless breath from kissing her. "Make me never want to wake up."


End file.
